The Guardians: Book 1: Silent Warnings
by Shadestep
Summary: In a time of disaster, three kits are born to ShiningClan, and set on a path to save the clans. Will they stay on it?


SHININGCLAN: clan of the shining valley

Leader: Flightstar, a golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Pepperstorm, a gray she-cat with black specks, deep green eyes and long fur

Medicine cat: Stoneclaw, a very dark gray tom with dark blue eyes and thick claws

Warriors: Poppydust, a pink she cat with a tan tint and amber eyes. apprentice: Mumblepaw, a quiet white tom with flamy eyes

Dawnflames: a gray she-cat with black splotches and a red-pink underbelly

Fallentree: a brown tom with black stripes, a crooked tail, and deep brown eyes. Apprentice, Limepaw, a yellow she-cat with striking lime green eyes.

Dovewhistle, a creamy colored she-cat with long fur, gray flecks, and yellow eyes. apprentice: Grapepaw, a dark purple-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Flamewhisker, a red tom with dark green eyes and long whiskers

Swiftfeather, a pale tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes. apprentice, Frostpaw, a long furred white she cat piercing, icy blue eyes and long, sharp claws

Shadowmask, a white long furred tom with a black face, paws and tail tip and bright amber eyes.

Redriver, a ginger tom with swirled fur and teal eyes. apprentice, Smudgepaw, a black tom with a white underbelly, legs, and nose, with a black smudge on his nose and blue-gray eyes

Queens: Longfeather, a pink-gray she-cat with soft amber eyes. kits: Lionkit, a golden tom; Leopardkit, a white long-furred, black and gray-spotted she-cat; and Tigerkit, a white tom with black stripes and a black underbelly.

Blackmottle, a gray queen with black splotches and bright blue eyes.

Coldwater, a blue-gray she-cat with swirled fur and pale amber eyes, mother of Dreamkit, a small, fluffy gray she-cat with beautiful teal eyes, Sunkit, a slender white she-cat with striking golden eyes, and Ashkit, a dark gray tom with clouded blue eyes, a twisted paw, and an odd, hollow voice

Swanfeather, a fluffy white she-cat with lovely blue eyes. kits, Rosekit a pinkish she-cat, Opalkit, a white long furred she-kit with hazel eyes that seem to shimmer different colors, and Gingerkit, a red-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Elders: Tumblefoot, a dingy gray tom with a crippled foot and pale yellow eyes.

Tiredeyes, a chestnut colored she-cat with squinted, blue eyes

BLAZINGCLAN:the clan of bright forests

Leader: Cloverstar, a white she-cat with a short tail and deep, golden eyes. apprentice, Dewpaw, a very pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Deputy: Sootsplash, a wiry black tom with a gray streak across the muzzle

Medicine cat: Tigerdapple, a gray and white mottled she-cat with dark gray stripes and spots

Warriors: Graymuzzle, a creamy tom with a gray face, paws, and tail. apprentice, Duskpaw, a newly made she-cat apprentice with a gray pelt, a blood-red tail tip, and black feet.

Raggedear, a brown tabby she-cat with torn ears.

Lynxfang, a brown tabby tom with a yellow tail and ear tufts. apprentice, Grasspaw, a light tan tom with thin, black stripes.

Oddeyes, a very pale gray she-cat with a short tail and one blue eye and one green eye

Thunderwaves, a golden long furred tom with a gray muzzle. apprentice, Copperpaw, a bright amber tom

Brindleash, a very dark gray she-cat

Queens: Meadowlark, a beautiful gray she-cat with lovely teal eyes. kits, Leapkit, a pale copper tom, and Rainkit, a blue she-cat

Elders: Tawnywing, a long furred she-cat

Robinflight, a gray-brown tom

DARKCLAN: clan of marshes, dark caves, and pine forests

Leader:Midnightstar, a totally black tom with blazing red eyes

Deputy: Fireleaf, a wiry red she-cat

Medicine cat: Lilacpetal, a soft gray she-cat with hazel eyes. apprentice, Snowpaw, a white she-cat

Warriors: Fallingpetal, a beautiful pinkish-gray she-cat. apprentice, Risingpaw, a gray and tan tom

Mothmist: a bluish gray she-cat with misty eyes

Mudsplash: a tan tom with dark brown stripes and a white underbelly. apprentice, Swirlpaw, a golden tabby tom with wiry fur

Forestheart, a dark brown long furred tom with tan splotches. apprentice, Glasspaw, a silver tom

Tigerstripe, a white tom with orange and black stripes. apprentice, Rabbitpaw, a white she-cat with a bobbed tail

Stoneslash, a large gray tom with very large teeth

Ashclaw, a gray tom with half his face torn off due to a badger

Nightfur, a black she-cat

Gravelthorns: a slender brown tom. apprentice, Heavypaw, a rare tortoiseshell tom with drooping whiskers

Queens: Gingerpelt, a red she-cat

Elders: Lockheart, a yellow she-cat, retired early do to a spinal injury

RIPPLECLAN, clan of the mossy rivers and rippling streams

Leader: Daystar, a yellow she-cat with black feet. apprentice, Clampaw, a dark gray tom with shining hazel eyes

Deputy: Riverstorm, a light gray tom

Medicine cat: Spiderfur, a dingy gray tom with unusual ragged fur. apprentice, Flintclaw, an almost black gray tom with large teeth

Warriors: Settleheart, a tan tabby. apprentice, Wavepaw, a blue tom

Runningwaves, a brown tabby she-cat

Wanderfoot, a large black tabby tom with big feet

Jaywhisper, a very pale tan tabby tom. apprentice, Beaverpaw, a brown tom with a large black tail.

Gustytail, a white and gray mottled tom with a fluffy tail. apprentice, Petalpaw, a slender tan she-cat with brown paws, tail, ears, and muzzle

Tuggingfur, a creamy she-cat who's long fur is always getting stuck on thorns. apprentice,

Mosspaw, a delicate pale gray she-cat

Queens: Sweetsong, a pale yellow queen. kits: Dessertkit, a sandy yellow tom

Rainpettal, a gray-blue she-cat with black splots. Kits: Flamekit, a black she-kit with lime green eyes

Elders: Heatfur, a ginger she-cat

Prologue

"Greatness is in the paws of the sun, a bright path in the midst of ashes, and hope in the paws of dreams." so said the prophesies to Stoneclaw, the medicine cat of ShiningClan.

He was waiting for these prophesies to be fulfilled. And they needed fulfillment.

First the drought, then the flood. The rain had come so hard, and so fast, the sun-baked ground couldn't absorb the water. The dens had been washed away and flooded. All the medicine supplies had been carried away. A ShiningClan elder had drowned. Swanfeather's kits were weak and sickly. Nearly all the prey had fled or drowned. And now Coldwater was expecting Flightstar's kits.

Yes, they definitely needed the promised greatness and hope.

He looked up from his meager supply of herbs as soon as he heard Coldwater's pitiful yowl. He rushed to the thrown-together nursery. All the queens and kits were asleep, worn out from their escape out of the flooded camp. Coldwater was breathing heavily. The kits are coming, thought Stoneclaw.

Once Coldwater's kits were born, the queen slipped into a deep sleep. One of the kits, a large white she-cat, nestled into Coldwater's stomach and began suckling. Another of the kits, this time a silvery-gray and smaller than the first, crawled over to Coldwater. She mewled, then began suckling next to the other. The last kit, a smoky gray tom, seemed hesitant to head to Coldwater. "Go on, little kit." said Stonefang soothingly. He gave a gentle push to the tom. After a moment, he scurried into the direction he had been pushed.

It is done, thought Stoneclaw. Perhaps this is a sign. A sign all will be right once more.


End file.
